


Into the Labyrinth

by Helamine



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hermaphrodites, Intersex Matt, Open Relationships, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: 他们陷入了一段混乱关系且乐在其中。
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Chris Wolstenholme, Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Into the Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [till_the_dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/till_the_dawn/gifts).



> *wolstenbelldom，吱总受  
> *3P，吱双性/cuntboy注意，有奇怪的恶趣味和很多私设  
> *可能是个有点rough的喜剧

Dom回到家里，借着楼道的灯光敏锐地发现地毯挪动了五公分，和原本的位置倾斜了35度左右。门内一片漆黑，他放轻了脚步，打开手机照明，如果运气好的话，在客厅他就会被挪动的黑影、落下的窗帘或是突然爆发的笑声吓到——通常是笑声，始作俑者永远沉不住气。

但今天什么也没有。他已经走到厨房，又疑惑地退回去，确认钩子上已经挂了两串钥匙，其中一串是他自己的；摆放整齐的鞋架前也横着两只东倒西歪的跑步鞋。奇怪的反倒是冰箱里的可乐还保持着早上出门前的数量。

“Matt——我今天没心情玩捉迷藏——”他喊道。

没人回应。

这个拥有他家钥匙的自来熟混蛋如果不在客厅和厨房，剩下的选项就是卧室或浴室，上次他把Dom床头柜的避孕套一一拆出来扔了，直到要用的时候才承认自己的恶行；上上次他往浴缸放满了水，躺在里面闭上眼睛，算准了Dom推门进来的时间潜进水憋气，手里还悲壮地握了一只小黄鸭。Dom忍不住大发雷霆，“尸体”的手中传来不满的塑料鸭叫：“我只是想泡个澡！”Dom把他从水里捞出来——感谢打鼓练出的力气和Matt自身的重量——再扔到几步远的卧室，无视本人“谁想到你这时候会进来”的抗议，说：“我建议你现在就闭嘴。”

他想打喷嚏，这是个不妙的预兆，屋子里太过安静了。Dom开始希望另一个好友也在，这样Matt的恶作剧也不会那么过火：不幸的是，Dom自己永远是三个人里被整得最多的。他深吸一口气，推开了卧室门。

灯开着，与这个空间以外的昏暗对比起来尤其晃眼。Dom眯着眼睛往床上看去，被子欲盖弥彰地平铺了一半，那个他熟悉的、有他家钥匙的、思维跳脱的小个子男人缩在被子下面，露出一双湿润的蓝眼睛可怜巴巴地望着卧室的主人。

Dom叹了口气，“我听到声音了。你在我床上做什么？”

“还能做什么？你这儿太无聊了，我已经快把你家的碟片看了个遍，或许下周就能开始第五遍守望者了。”

“无聊你可以不来，Chris家恐怕还大一些，”Dom说，他仍要重复那个话题，音量提高了几度，“你在我床上自慰？”

Matt被子下的身体动了动，令人尴尬的嗡嗡声比方才小了一点，他伸手够枕边的遥控器，Dom这才发现电视机上是成人影像的定格画面，他张了张嘴，感到全身的血液分成主要两股，一些朝大脑涌去，另一些流向海绵体。在他来得及说什么之前，Matt开口了：“反正你床上这一套今天是要洗了。”

“什么意思？”

“Chris过一会儿也要来，他被一些事缠住了；是他提议我们三个交流一下感情的。”Matt关掉了电视，“嘿，不要用这样的表情看我，我目前还没做什么对不起你和你的床单的事。”

“你最好在明早之前向我的洗衣机道歉。”

“你最好现在去准备一下，”Matt撅嘴示意他看看时间，“还有半小时Chris就要敲门了，难道你想等他过来再脱衣服？”

Dom匆匆冲了个澡，为泡汤的周末热水澡计划暗自神伤了五分钟，如果Matt累得不想动（多半如此），他还得负责浴室里的收尾工作，直到最后连简单的清理都会失去本来的意义，所幸他的浴室还算大，容得下三个大男人乱搞。是Chris而非Matt的提议，令他深感意外：尽管Chris隐藏得很好，但他的独占欲还是较Dom甚至是Matt更强烈一些。

他摸进Matt的窝，手先碰到一只冰凉的脚踝，便顺水推舟禁锢住Matt作势踢人的动作，“我可不记得我买过什么玩具……”

“我知道，我知道你所有的成人用品开销都在安全套上了，”Matt打了个小小的哈欠，“你喜欢操前面，这解释了为什么你是个直男。看，我都给你准备好了。”

“真贴心，”Dom嘟囔道。他其实看不见什么，被子还蒙在他俩身上，他像个钻滑梯洞的狼狈小孩，只能模糊看见Matt的轮廓，糟糕的水声和机械运转声近在耳畔。他咽了口口水，就快要趴在Matt腿间了，“乖，让我看看你现在的样子。”

只有这个时候Matt不会对把他当小孩哄的话生气。他松开了紧紧握着被子边缘的手，总算露出脸的Dom得意洋洋地微笑着，抓住对方的肩膀给他可爱的好友兼情人一个深吻。吻技许久不练有些生疏，或许Chris说的没错，他们是该“交流”一下感情了。“为什么拿被子挡着？”他想起Matt一贯的奔放作风，“总不会是想给洗衣机增负吧？”

“因为冷，”Matt不客气地答道，“只是和你们不一样，你有的我也有——看了那么多次也该看腻了。”

Dom揉了揉Matt僵硬的脸颊：“它很美。”这回换Matt羞赧地拍开他的手，“你不会对所有跟你做爱的女人都这么说吧？”

“女人可没有自卑到需要我赞美她们的生殖器官，”Dom威胁地咬了咬Matt的嘴唇，注意着不咬破那柔软的两瓣，“你应该自信一点……”他迫不及待想看看Matt的准备做到什么程度，一边压低了嗓音让对方放松下来，一边手缓慢地向下探索，这多少找回了些第一次的紧张兴奋……尽管他们的第一次完全是混乱的灾难。手掌下贴着的皮肤在轻轻颤抖着，他终于摸到了那个潮湿的甜蜜之所，与其他人不同的地方。Dom正要说什么，突然感到冰凉的触感包裹了自己的阴茎，灼热的呼吸靠近了一些，几乎洒在他的胸膛上。

他或许真的很冷，而Dom刚从浴室出来不久，浑身都是热汽。“嘿，”Dom不满地捏了捏Matt的后颈，“感谢你的热情，但是你应该预告一下。”Matt的手开始摩擦他的性器，Dom也不甘示弱，手指探进湿热的穴口寻找那个还在运转的小玩意。

他说的没错，那里的确已经迫切地迎接他的插入了，但考虑到实际尺寸的差距，恐怕还没有准备完全。Dom恶意地拉扯了一下那根被透明体液浸湿的挂绳，惹得Matt抖了一下，呼吸粗重地倒在Dom身上，手里也报复地轻轻掐了一把Dom的性器。

“嘶——”Dom吸了口凉气，“你干什么？！”

“提醒你记得戴套，”Matt警告他。

Dom不置可否地哼了一声，他快要把震动的跳蛋从阴穴里拿出来了，内壁还紧紧地裹着那个橡胶椭圆体，像是不肯放它出来。“放松，”他说，然而Matt挂在他身上的躯体绷得更紧，他只好用另一只手拍拍对方圆窄的屁股，把跨在两侧的大腿再分开一点，“这才是我的好女孩。”Matt默许了这个称呼，刚开始的时候他还对类似的字眼反应很大，仿佛与自己的好友上床不会影响友谊，而轻佻的昵称才会似的。

Dom感觉自己出了点汗。他刚要去亲吻Matt，就听到门外传来门铃的声响。“这么快？”

“谁叫你浪费时间，”Matt沙哑着嗓子，扯了扯Dom的金发，“快去开门。”

开门的一瞬间Dom才意识到自己现在看上去糟透了：浴袍带子不翼而飞，没擦干的头发乱糟糟地贴着头皮，他几乎和Chris裸裎相见，下体还尴尬地半硬着——Matt当然没有偏心到为了帮他先解决生理问题而把Chris晾在门外，如果把Chris和Dom的位置互换一下，他倒可能真的会这么做。

幸好门外站着的确实是姗姗来迟的Chris，不是保险推销员什么的。贝斯手盯着他瞧了一会儿，“我来得不是时候？”

“确实，”Dom没什么好气地说，“你该来早一点。外面下雨了？”

Chris同情地拍拍他的肩膀，努力收敛声音里的笑意：“我没有你家钥匙，还麻烦你下来一趟。”

当然，就算是好友也不会交换家门钥匙，只有情人或得寸进尺的炮友能获此殊荣。Dom也往家里带过不少女人，无论从哪方面说，Matt都是炮友中的特例——他所言非虚，Dom Howard确实是个直男，即使他俩台前幕后都有些黏糊，在发现好友的身体秘密之前他对Matt的好感也发展不到床上。但他并不是很在意“炮友”或“情人”的定义，喜欢身体也是一种喜欢。Matt也不反对他的看法。

现在他与同伴、好友以及Matt的另一个情人Chris一起在他的家中，好像一切都奇怪起来。如果Dom要对此有所表示，那应该是嫉妒才对——毕竟Chris单独到Matt面前话就多了起来；不同于外人的猜测，相比他自己而言，Chris和Matt私下里才更亲近一点，是Chris先知道秘密，也是他先和Matt上床，这一切更像是Matt邀请Dom加入他俩的游戏。

但他同样并不在意，另外两个玩家也是。

他才出去三分钟不到，Matt又把自己裹进了被子，脸颊通红，视线在两人之间逡巡。打破尴尬的当然是Chris，这个行动派直接走上前剥开了外壳，Matt嫌弃地推了推他，于是房间里唯一穿戴整齐的人也开始脱衣服，直到剩的和他俩差不多，又伸手揉了揉Matt的下颌线。Dom目瞪口呆地看着Matt乖顺地在他的手上蹭了蹭。

Matt伏跪在床上吞吐Chris半勃的阴茎，他没法让巨物深入那么多，干呕呛咳起来。Chris摸着他的头发，下身的动作却完全没有留情的意思，Dom只好去当那个体贴的床伴，继续他走前在做的事。那异于常人的地方几乎湿得惹人怜爱，道具却不见了。Dom意识到了什么，故意开口道：“你把跳蛋拿掉了？”

Matt瞪了他一眼。Chris露出感兴趣的表情：“跳蛋？”

他发现自己潜意识对恶作剧的热爱也许不亚于Matt，后果就是Chris跃跃欲试要拿回他的主动权，他抓着Matt后脑的头发把性器抽离的时候还不轻不重地顺势拍了拍他的脸。Matt向后仰倒，靠在鼓手身上。Dom小心地扶着护住他的颈部，身前的Chris则已经把两根手指插进湿润的穴口，他听见一声含糊的呻吟。Chris的体型更高大，和本就个子小的Matt比起来，怎么看都像是欺负与被欺负。那两条纤细的腿被Chris压着掰开，开拓过的私处一览无余地展现在眼前。

“啊……Chris……慢、慢点……”Matt的哀求断断续续，只能换来更快更用力的抽插，那两根手指几乎把他的大脑也搅得一团乱，他大声喘息着，一边想要逃离这尖锐而可怕的快感，一边企求Chris不要停下来。他总算不那么冷了，和两人密切接触的地方烧出情欲的热度，阴唇被摩擦得汁水四溅。从使用道具开始就累积到现在的快感到了释放的临界点，他终于被指奸得射了出来，只能瘫在Dom身上喘气。

Dom出神了一会儿，才反应过来贝斯手在喊他。“你想操前面还是后面？”Chris问。

被讨论的对象抢着回答：“你知道的，Dom只喜欢——”

Dom赶紧捂住他的嘴，Chris嘟囔了一句什么。从未在床上谦让过的Dom不好意思了起来，他们没几次像这样三个人一起，论默契程度还需要进一步磨合。“你准备过了？”Chris说，这次是问Matt的，后者点点头。

Chris总算放过了被折磨得红肿的女阴，那里已经呈现出过度使用的淫靡颜色，但他们都知道今晚还远没有结束。他转而探索后面的小口，粘粘糊糊的润滑剂被Matt蹭得到处都是，白皙的皮肤在灯光下闪着水淋淋的光泽。Chris警告性质地拍打了两下他的屁股，让他不要乱动。

Matt被翻了过来，可怜兮兮地舔弄另一根的柱身，抱怨道：“你不能温柔点吗？”

Chris看都没看他一眼：“看你表现。”

Dom忍不住笑出了声，却再次遭到了报复，差点被一个突然的深喉吸到缴械。Matt仰着脸看他，蓝眼睛里满是挑衅和得意，Dom咬着牙掐他的下巴，终于意识到Chris为什么对这个得了便宜还卖乖的小婊子那么冷酷无情，那才是他应得的。他抓着眼前人柔软微鼓的乳肉，恶狠狠地想。但事实决定了他永远没法对Matt生气。Chris已经草草结束了扩张，正要把硬挺许久的性器挤进后穴。Matt舒服的叹息骤然卡在喉咙里，他张着嘴，望向Dom的眼神涣散了几分，几乎发出一声窒息的尖叫：“Chris——……”

Dom很难分辨那是不是疼痛，因为很快Matt就适应了起来，甚至能迎合阴茎的抽送摆动腰部。他脸上潮红一片，挂着前液口水眼泪之类的液体，显得糟糕又兴奋极了。Dom改变了一下位置，低头堵住Matt因汹涌的快感而大声起来的呻吟，两人的唇舌交缠在一起。Matt伸手撸动Dom的性器，却没什么多余的力气，被Chris的动作撞得前前后后几乎握不住。现在他字面意义地被两人夹在中间，在快感的浪潮里沉溺，与他交合的两人是唯一能抓住的稻草。

轮换了一次之后，他们换了个姿势，现在Matt趴在Chris身上，被后者揽在怀里，两手按摩他酸软的腰肢。Chris的性器埋在紧窄的阴道里。他怎么没要求Chris戴套，就允许这样操进去了呢？Dom酸酸地想道，选择性忽略了刚刚他自己也无套享用了那个地方——子宫已经退化萎缩，不再具有孕育生命的能力，于是包括Matt自己也肆无忌惮起来。

Matt体格纤细个子又小，屁股和大腿内侧的肉却还是软的，抱起来不像拥着一副硌人骨架。Chris不着急动作，在他脖子和肩膀那里吮吸出几个红痕，导致Matt嘟囔“明天又要穿高领了”。他翘着屁股回头不耐地看Dom的样子充满了引人垂涎又从不驻足的浪荡，Chris把他的脸扳过去，他便眯起眼睛，色情地去衔Chris的舌头，主动讨要一个亲吻。

Dom叹了口气，是的，他就是对这混蛋没辙，只好泄愤般掐着Matt的腰窝，朝甚至有些合不拢的后穴长驱直入。Matt大声的浪叫都要盖过黏腻的水声和肉体撞击的声音，他的两个穴都被填满，两根阴茎都开始缓缓抽动。起初他还能高声咒骂，然而也得不到两人的回应，他们自顾自加快放慢或深或浅的戳刺让他感觉浑身割裂成两半。后来他只能勉强用手臂撑起上半身，痛苦又欢愉地胡乱叫着。Dom抓着他的头发，迫使他仰起头，像个溺水的人或哭泣的孩童那样艰难地呼吸。

Dom感到火热的内壁挤压着自己，又蛮横地紧紧绞着让他难以脱离。与好友一起分享Matt还是头一回，今晚每秒的感受都新奇得可以记进日记。可惜没有用摄像机录下来，他遗憾地想，不知道Chris态度如何，Matt似乎一直以来都不喜欢性爱录像。Matt看上去已经晕晕乎乎翻着白眼，快要失去清醒的意识，他就要到了，Chris却放缓抽插的动作，伸手按住了他性器的头部。

Matt几乎哭了出来：“Chris……”

“老天，”Dom无奈地微笑了，心底软成酸涩的一片，他拉过无助的Matt吻他的嘴唇和发顶。他对Chris的恶趣味自然也没什么意见。两人的节奏又加快起来，男性高潮被限制住，快感接着登顶却无法释放，Matt只能发出被截断的无声的尖叫，跪在Chris身侧的双腿痉挛打颤，最后从穴眼深处喷出大股的透明液体，打湿了他和Chris连接在一起的地方。

Chris的性器被浇得湿淋淋；Dom快速抽插几下也射在里面，他很快就会看着这幅白浊液体流出穴口的香艳景象后悔自己两分钟前的举动：现在他们要为谁来清理Matt打一架了。

“你也过来。”Chris扛着不省人事的Matt走进浴室，打了个哈欠，“他中途醒了会很麻烦，所以要赶紧解决。”他们都知道麻烦是什么——总而言之，他们都很累，不能再把战线拖长。

Dom跟了进去。释放欲望后他控制不住立刻入睡的念头，但是直觉和常识告诉他把Matt丢在一边不管第二天会更加麻烦。毕竟他也拦不住他们内射，Dom毫无愧疚之心地想道。

但Dom永远会对Matt心软，尤其是心满意足的Dom。他看着躺在浴缸里的Matt毫无防备的睡脸，决定下次多买几个小黄鸭放在浴室里。

-END-


End file.
